We are interested in x-ray computed tomography (CT) imaging of the coronary arteries, commonly referred to as coronary CT angiography (CTA). Specifically, we suggest an innovative, low-cost solution to the problem of performing accurate coronary CTA within a single heartbeat. This solution is the result of combining the latest advances in image reconstruction theory with careful system design considerations. More specifically, we propose to mitigate artifacts occurring with circular CB tomography of the entire heart, using (i) a new concept of scans, called staggered circular scans, that use several x-ray sources together to obtain CB data on parallel circular trajectories for the net effect of reducing the cone angle without requiring axial motion, (ii) innovative reconstruction algorithms that draw on recent advances in image reconstruction theory. Staggered circular scans are defined with an index K that gives the number of x-ray sources involved. We will focus our effort on the following aims: (1) Development, implementation and validation of a preferred reconstruction algorithm for accurate coronary CTA using staggered circular scans of index K = 2, K = 3 and K = 4. (2) Comparative evaluation of staggered circular scans against each other and against the conventional circular data acquisition. (3) Demonstration of robustness for real data. (4) Feasibility demonstration of accurate general body imaging with a scanner designed to perform staggered circular scans. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: NARRATIVE This proposal aims at allowing a leap forward in technology so that cardiac CT imaging can be achieved consistently (i.e., independently of the patient heart's condition) with high accuracy, low scanner cost, and a dose comparable to that of a conventional CT scan. The patients will therefore receive a lower radiation dose with an improved diagnostic, and the population of patients that can be imaged will be widened.